


I'll Love You Eternally...

by 2_Kakimikochiri_0



Category: Ever Lasting Night, Vocaloid
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Kakimikochiri_0/pseuds/2_Kakimikochiri_0
Summary: Len confesses his love for Miku, but their euphoria is short lived...
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'll Love You Eternally...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655588) by Hitoshizuku × Yamasankakkei. 



Len put a hand on Miku's shoulder. "Miku-chan…" he whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked at him. "what is it, Len-ku-" but before she could finish, he grabbed her by the wrist and led her into a closet, locking the door. 

"W-what's going on, Len-kun?" She asked as he turned around. He sighs. "Miku-chan…we're caught in an infinite loop of events, replaying this night over and over again. And each, every single time, I have to sit there and watch you die...and I can't say a word. Seeing you tumble down the stairs, I've even memorized your expression each time you trip... it's always the same... knowing another coffin will be added to the pile...and it hurts me. It hurts me more every time… I know someone has to die for the loop to start again. But it's always you, and I… i-i just can't take it, because... Miku-chan, I love you with all my heart…"

She became shocked. "L-Len-kun, I…I love you too…"

He smiled and placed a hand on top of her head as he kissed her forehead, slightly displacing the ribbons that held her long twintails. He sighed. "Which is why I've decided... Miku-chan, hand me the knife…"

"W-what? Why?" She asked.

"I'd rather be the one who dies this time, instead of the one I love…"

"Len-kun, no…"

He gently took her wrist and used his other hand to take the golden blade from her shaky hand. "Miku-chan, yes...it must be done…I'm sorry it had to end up like this. But I'll be here next time...even if you don't remember my love for you, I will...and it's good to know you at least feel the same…" he said.

Unable to convince him out of this, she let the blade go and hugged him tightly. "Can we just stay together...for a little while longer…?" She asked, tearing up.

He gently eased her arms off of him. "I wish we could, but no...it has to be done now…" he said, not looking at her, but at the glimmer of the ruby set in the knife's hilt as he ran his thumb over it. "I love you so much, Miku-chan…"

And without second thought, he plunged the knife into his heart.


End file.
